winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Musa's Fairy Outfits
Fairy Outfits Winx Fairy Outfit Her Winx outfit is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt. Her hair is kept the same as her civilian, and in Season 3, her hair corresponds with the changes. Charmix Fairy Outfit Musa's Charmix is a treble clef pin and a CD-player shaped waist bag. Enchantix Fairy Outfit Her Enchantix consists of a magenta and pale pink top that has orange ribbons that hang off to her left or right side, and a braided strap of the same color. Her wings are yellow with bright purple edges, with purple gems hanging off of and accenting them. She wears a puffy skirt that is the same color as her top, with the same ribbons, only on an alternating side. She sheds her red boots and wears sandals that are bright yellow and blue. Her hair is slightly longer and gains lavender highlights, and she wears a small gold tiara. Her fairy dust bottle looks similar to a paper lantern with floral decorations. It also has a string-like features that hang off of the bottom with similar flowers on them. Believix Fairy Outfit Her Believix outfit starts out with a magenta tank top with only the left strap holding it up, though a thin pale pink strap is seen on her right. There is also a blue strip of cloth that attaches to a choker around her neck connects to the bosom area. She wears magenta hot pants with an azure blue belt over a pair of pale purple-blue capris pants with a transparent gossamer ruffled skirt tied behind her waist. She wears a pair of below-the-elbow, fingerless pale pink gloves and ankle-length bright red platform shoes with ruffled red socks and pale pink heels. She wears a magenta pink band in her hair and a thin, braided ponytail is on the right side of her head. Lastly, her wings are thin and rounded at the ends, lined in magenta-red with purple-blue on the inside. Sophix Fairy Outfit Her Sophix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, has a green headband with a flower, and red with green canvas pants, her wings are very colorful red and green. Lovix Fairy Outfit Her Lovix is a kind of shirt similar to the one that Believix without brightness, longer, and purple-blue. It has a blue shorts with a little pink and red, its wings are transparent blue. Harmonix Fairy Outfit Musa's Harmonix consists of a tube top with red-violet color and pale blue borders. Her hair is longer and shaped like a mermaids tail and it is tied with a flower on the bottom, a flower on the top and a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also violet. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is also violet. Her wings are mainly violet with the top part pale pink. Her wing effects are fuchsia-colored music notes. Her bottom wing border is violet. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with fuchsia and violet straps. Sirenix Fairy Outfit Musa's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and red top, a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark purple ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored purple with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail, held up by a cluster of pearls. There is also a velvet ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell-shaped wings that consist of blue, green, yellow, orange and purple, with a magenta outline. Bloomix Fairy Outfit Musa's Bloomix consists of a short dress with a soft pink oriental-style collar that attaches to her sleeves, a rose organza that creates the back of the collar and wraps around her chest where the dress becomes royal violet with magenta borders and gold heart at the center. She wears royal violet leggings with lavender ribbons tied around them and attach to magenta heels. Her hair is down, except a hair trigger is gathered up into a samurai-styled bun in the back of her head. She wears a cyan forehead tiara with a magenta gem in the center. Her wings resemble dragonflies', but are sharper and in blue. Mythix Fairy Outfit Coming Soon...' Butterflix Fairy Outfit Coming Soon...' Tynix Fairy Outfit Coming Soon...' Gallery Musawinxshort.jpg|Musa Winx (Short hair) imageofmusalhw.jpg|Musa Winx (Long hair) Musa Charmix Original.png|Musa Charmix imageofME.jpg|Musa Enchantix Musabelieveinyou.jpg|Musa Believix Musa Sophix.png|Musa Sophix Musa Lovix.jpg|Musa Lovix Musa Harmonix 1.jpg|Musa Harmonix Musa sirenix 1.PNG|Musa Sirenix Musa Bloomix 1.jpg|Musa Bloomix Musa Mythix.jpg|Musa Mythix Category:Musa Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7